Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD
Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD is the fifteenth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the fifteenth and final episode of Season 1. It features Epic Rap Battles of History co-creators Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD battling against each other to see who truly owns the web series. It was released on November 18th, 2011. A sequel to this battle was released on January 9th, 2017. The YouTube page for this battle is where Peter and Lloyd briefly appeared in the interlude of the sequel. Cast Rappers Nice Peter as himself EpicLLOYD as himself Cameos Nice Peter as John Lennon, Abe Lincoln, Hulk Hogan, Ludwig van Beethoven, Stephen Hawking, The Cat in the Hat (all reused footage), Luigi, and Master Chief EpicLLOYD as Bill O'Reilly, Adolf Hitler, Chuck Norris, Macho Man Randy Savage, Johann Sebastian Bach, Genghis Khan, Napoleon Bonaparte, Gandalf, Things 1 & 2 (all reused footage), and Mario Shay Carl as King Henry VIII KassemG as himself (speaking role) Lyrics 'EpicLLOYD:' This is one vid, kid, that you won't ever survive! I'll beat you, dislike you, then unsubscribe! You'll be good at rapping someday. I promise, bro, But for now, just stick to editing that gay-ass Monday Show! I'll slaughter your water color unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast, Then leak to YouTube, your middle name is Alexis! I can tell you're scared just from the body language I'm reading. You should start leaving. Look, your hairline's already retreating! Nice Peter? Who's that? No one gives two shits! Everyone knows your page is just the place the rap battles live! Dude, you're really huge on YouTube. You got a great career, But remember: you got famous off of my idea! 'Nice Peter:' The battles were your idea to start with. That's no lie, But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys! Look at you, or let me just tell you what I see: You're a short little sidekick. I'll call you mini-me! I drew a mustache on your face, and you played a mean Hitler. Take the mustache away, you look more like Bette Midler! You big-toothed, chompy-faced, horse-looking prick! You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick! 'EpicLLOYD:' You're taller than I am, but you look up to me: The guy who got you your first job in comedy! 'Nice Peter:' I wrote your best verses for you; let you scream on the chorus! You've got as much music talent as Chuck fucking Norris! 'EpicLLOYD:' You, a musician? (Ehh…) That's kinda stretching. You wrote eighty-seven songs with the same chord progression! 'Nice Peter:' You look like a thumb! Where'd you even come from? It's like I'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum! 'EpicLLOYD:' I'm gonna knock you right outta your little Superman socks. You were nothing before you rode up on KassemG's jock! 'Nice Peter:' Man, you don't even have to say that kind of shit. Fuck the rap battles and you. I quit! 'Epilogue:' 'Nice Peter:' Kassem? 'EpicLLOYD:' Oh, shit. 'KassemG:' Not only are you not gonna quit the rap battles, Pete, you're gonna make 'em bigger; you're gonna make 'em better. You're gonna put 'em on their own channel. 'Nice Peter:' I guess we could make, like, a second season. 'KassemG:' Yes, exactly. And you, what's your name? I wanna say Todd? 'EpicLLOYD:' Umm… Lloyd. 'KassemG:' You should start a YouTube channel. 'EpicLLOYD:' I have one. 'KassemG:' Great. 'Nice Peter:' So what am I supposed to put on my channel? 'KassemG:' How 'bout you make music, Peter, you know, like you used to? 'Nice Peter:' Okay. Poll Appearance in the rap battle (as location) In Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2, during the interlude, Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD snap and grab each other by the shoulders before pausing with the beat. The video cuts to reveal Peter and Lloyd in the video screen of the YouTube page of this battle, with an advertisement for the ERB Merchandise in the top right and the thumbnails for Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley, Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill, Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton, and Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky below the ad. The viewer of the video then clicks the "like" button and Peter and Lloyd thank them before requesting that Allrounda and the ERB Crew prepare for the finale of the battle. Trivia General *This is the third battle to get a sequel, after Darth Vader vs Hitler and Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. **This is the second battle to get a sequel with the same opponents, after Darth Vader vs Hitler. *Nice Peter gave an unintentional hint to this battle in his video "Mystery Guitar Man," as the matchup can be seen on a whiteboard.https://youtu.be/wNDUDSCcgXQ?t=8s This whiteboard also includes "Mario Bros vs ???", which turned into Mario Bros vs Wright Bros, and "Vader Hitler 2?", which hinted at the Season 2 premiere, Hitler vs Vader 2. *The thumbnail for the battle is currently being used as ERB's YouTube avatar. *This is the third battle to feature commentary, which occurs when a voiceover describes what is happening or is about to happen in the battle, after Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il and Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin. *It is also the third battle in which both rappers are alive at the time of release, after Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il and Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga. **It is the second where both rappers are still alive, after Palin vs Gaga. *This is the first battle: **not to feature the "Who won? Who's next? You decide" sequence. **not to have suggestions. **in which both rappers reconciled. *This battle features the most characters so far. *At the end of the battle, there were teased clips of the Mario Brothers, Ludwig van Beethoven, King Henry VIII, and Master Chief. **However, Beethoven never appeared in a subsequent battle, and King Henry VIII's battle, in which he was planned to rap against Hillary Clinton, was eventually scrapped. ***The epilogue also featured "quotes" from Vladimir Putin, Socrates, Ben Franklin and Steve Jobs, who either already appeared in a previous battle or appeared in future battles. *The outfit Lloyd wears in his title card is a reference to him being a gymnast in his youth. *This is the second battle in which a significant section of a rapper's line(s) did not have subtitles, after John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly. **The line in question are the dialogue between Peter, EpicLLOYD, and KassemG in the epilogue. *On August 22, 2016, "Is a rematch required? Let us know in the comments" was written in the description of the video. **A rematch was later done as the finale for Season 5. ***This battle is referenced multiple times in the rematch, including a callback to the lyric, "Fuck the rap battles and you, I quit," and the YouTube page for this battle being a location in the battle. *This battle was formerly titled "Epic Rap Battles of History - The Final Battle. Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD". It is now titled "Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. Epic Rap Battles of History". Production *This is the first battle: **to have people rap as themselves. ***According to comments by Peter, this will be the only battle for this to happen. **in which an actor portrays both a rapper and a cameo. **to reuse footage. *In the behind the scenes, instead of saying EpicLLOYD, the announcer introduces Lloyd as "Lloyd Ahlquist." *This is the second battle in which Peter makes cameo appearances, after Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers. *During a Pop My Culture podcasthttp://www.popmyculturepodcast.com/2016/pmc-207-epic-lloyd-and-mary-doodles/, Lloyd revealed that during early production, they considered having Peter play Lloyd and Lloyd play Peter, but decided against it due to it being "weird". Related videos Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind The Scenes - Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD TRANSLATED Nice Peter vs Epic Lloyd. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:KassemG Category:Shay Carl Category:Location